1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a driving device that drives a drive shaft, as well as to a motor vehicle that is equipped with such a driving device and runs via an axle linked to the drive shaft.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a proposed driving device, a capacitor and a battery are connected via individual relays A and B in parallel with an inverter that drives a motor for outputting power to drive wheels (see, for example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open Gazette No. H09-98514). When an inter-terminal voltage of the capacitor is higher than an inter-terminal voltage of the battery, this proposed driving device switches only the relay A on to allow electric power supply from only the capacitor to the motor. When the inter-terminal voltage of the capacitor decreases to or below the inter-terminal voltage of the battery, the driving device switches the relay A off and the relay B on to allow electric power supply from only the battery to the motor. When the inter-terminal voltage of the capacitor is higher than the inter-terminal voltage of the battery and a high power output is required for the motor, the driving device switches both the relays A and B on to allow electric power supply from both the capacitor and the battery to the motor.